Trick or treat?
by The Forgotten Hatter
Summary: 3 girls have been working for months to get a spell right.The day before halloween the spell worked and well read the story if you want to know.rated T for InuYasha's and my own potty mouth.chappie 12 is horrorish.
1. Chapter 1

Ello people this is my FIRST fan-fic so yea be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own Jane,Amanda,and Allyssa..

(A/N:The first chappie is small but don't worry the chappies will get bigger!)

Jane:A happy-go-lucky 13 year old Ninja/Wiccan/InuYasha freak.

Amanda: A hyper 13 yr old tomboy/girly girl.

Allyssa:A hyper 15 yr old Ninja/anime freak/wiccan/Miroku lover.

"Oi Allyssa!Jane wants you!"Amanda yelled to Allyssa across the street.Allyssa ran across the road and whispered to Amanda."Is it ready?""yep!"Amanda squealed.Amanda and allyssa ran into the old little wood fort.

Yea Its short right now but I'll update really soon!


	2. Where are we?

Yay!2nd chappie!does victory dance whootness!Thanks to my 1st reviewer, Class of 2011!

I'm ssssoooo sorry the first chappie was so short!I'll write lots more!

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha but I do own Jane,Amanda,and Allyssa.

When Amanda and allyssa walked into the little wooden fort they saw Jane standing over a big old book with lit candles all around her.She looked up and smiled at her friends."Ready Allyssa?" Jane said confidentality."Ready as ever!"Allyssa said as she walked up next to Jane.They both started reading from the book.The candles when out and the whole room filled with black smoke.with in seconds the 3 girls heard the bickering of none other then the InuYasha gang!

"Where the hell are we?" yelled InuYasha."I have no clue."Kagome said."Kagome, I'm scared!"Shippo whined and jumped up and Kagome's shoulder.When the smoke clears The InuYasha gang saw 3 smiling girls standing in the middle of the small wood fort.Miroku saw his chance.Miroku walked right up to Allyssa,grasped her hand, and said his famous line."Hello will you bear my child?"Miroku said with a perverted grin pastered on his face.Allyssa was frozen.then all of the sudden she screamed out."YES,MIROKU I WILL BEAR YOUR CHILD!"and Allyssa started jumping around the little fort like a idiot.

Sango was stunned."Your not really going to bear Miroku's child are you?"Sango asked Allyssa wide eyed."Well of corse I am!you got a problem with that sister?cause we can take it out side right now!"Allyssa yelled at Sango and with that pounced on her.Sango and Allyssa rolled out the little door.Jane and amanda where still stunned that they're spell worked and Allyssa said yes to Miroku."

"Cat fight!"InuYasha yelled happily as he watched the 2 girls fight."My dream has come true.2 women fighting over me.Shippo, get the popcorn!"Miroku said as he turned to Shippo but frowned when he saw Kagome was covering Shippo's eyes and ears.Jane walked out of the little wooden fort and saw the 2 girls fighting.She frowned and walked up the the girls."break it up you two!"Jane yelled at the Sango and Allyssa as she pulled the fighting girls apart."Allyssa!We didn't bring them to fight with them!"Amanda said as she ran out of the fort."Then why did you bring us here?"InuYasha asked amanda."Ok,long story short.we bought you here,To the u.s,In our time,To go trick-or-treating with us!"squealed Amanda."TRICK-OR-WHAT?"yelled InuYasha,Sango,Miroku ,and Shippo.Kagome simply smiled.

okie dokie that was chappie 2 hope you liked it!I will update soon!


	3. Ramen and Costumes

Okie dokie here comes the 3rd chappie! Thank you to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own Jane,Amanda,and Allyssa.

"Ok trick or treating is when on one night people dress up and go to  
peoples' house and get free candy." Jane told InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and  
Shippo."CANDY!"Yelled Shippo happily." Well we should introduce our  
selfs.My name is..."but Kagome was cut off." we already know your  
names."Exlaimed Allyssa."Your name is Kagome, your name is InuYasha, your  
name is Sango, your name is Miroku, and your name is shippo."Amanda said  
pointing to each of the InuYasha gang." How do you know our names?"Sango  
asked." because your lives are a TV show." Jane said smiling. The InuYasha  
gang was stunned. Amanda started to giggle."Whats so funny?"InuYasha asked   
Amanda meanly."InuYasha and Kagome sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!First  
comes love, then comes merriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage!"Sang  
Amanda.InuYasha and Kagome were the darkest shade of red you'll ever see.  
Jane and Allyssa started to giggle too.

The Next Day   
Jane, Amanda, and Allyssa walked out the back door of Jane's house to see  
the the InuYasha gang sprawled out on Jane's backyard. Jane sighed and  
yelled" WAKE UP YOU GUYS ITS TIME TO EAT!"InuYasha shot up from where he  
was laying." Is it ramen?"He asked Jane."Yep."Jane replyed.InuYasha ran  
right into the house in a blink of an eye.Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
slowly arose from their sleeping places and walking into Jane's house.

After everyone finished Jane announced that they will be going to a  
Halloween party in an hour. About a half hour Jane, Amanda, and Allyssa got  
dressed up in their Halloween costumes. Jane walked out of her room and  
asked Kagome"So how do I look?" Jane looked like Kakashi from "Naruto"."You   
look great."Kagome replied with a smile. Jane turned to look at Allyssa as  
she walked out of the bathroom.Allyssa looked like Sakura from "Naruto"."Wow  
Allyssa you look great!"Kagome said as she walked up to Allyssa."yea you   
do." Janee said."Thanks."Allyssa said and blushed. Amanda walked out of the  
spare room and looked like a gothic cheerleader." Wow Amanda you sure look  
uh...gothic."Kagome said looking at Amanda. "Thanks Kagome."Amanda said with  
a smile. "Well we better get going."Jane said and the 3 girls and the  
InuYasha gang started off to the Halloween party.

okie dokie that was the 3rd chappie! I will update soon!


	4. Enter: Mackenzie

Yo ness People!woah 4th chappie already!Thanks to all my reviewers!

Discailmer: I do not own InuYasha but I do own Jane,Amanda,Allyssa, and Mackenzie.

As the Inu gang and the 3 girls walked to that Halloween party Jane   
remembered something. Jane ran up to Miroku and asked him"Hey Miroku can I  
borrow your staff?""Sure."Miroku said to Jane as he handed her his staff.  
Jane Smiled evilly as she walked up to InuYasha."Hey, InuYasha..."Jane said  
to InuYasha with the evil smile still on her face." What wench?"InuYasha  
spat at Jane. Jane raised up the staff and started hitting InuYasha with it  
over and over again with the staff."IDIOT!"Jane screamed at the poor  
hanyou."FORGET ABOUT THAT DEAD BITCH KIKYO!SHE'S FUCKIN' DEAD!KAGOME IS  
ALIVE AND RIGHT THERE!KAGOME LOVES YOU AND THAT DEAD BITCH KIKYO   
DOESN'T!SHE ONLY WANTS TO BRING YOU TO HELL WITH HER!GOD YOU'RE SUCH A  
FUCKIN' BASTURD!""I never knew that Jane had such a colorful  
vocabulary."Allyssa whispered to Amanda."Yea."Amanda whispered back to  
Allyssa.Jane stopped hitting the poor hanyou and said."I think I made my   
point." then walked to Miroku and gave him back his staff. Inuyasha ran  
behind Kagome and said in a scared voice, "She scares me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Inu gang and the 3 girls walked towards the  
the party."I'M BATMAN!"Yelled a 13 year old girl, running down  
the street. "Yo, Mackenzie!" Jane yelled to Mackenzie (A/N: the girl in  
the batman costume.)."Hey Jane what's...HOLY SHIT IS THAT INUYASHA?"  
off InuYasha and ran up to said Mackenzie as she spotted InuYasha cowarding behind Kagome.   
"INUYASHAAAAAA!" Mackenzie screamed as ran towards InuYasha and  
glomped him. "Get off me!" InuYasha yelled at Mackenzie. Mackenzie jumped off InuYasha and ran towards  
Jane and asked her "can I come with you to the Halloween party? please please please please!". "ok fine." Jane said  
to Mackenzie. Mackenzie squealed with joy and followed the Inu gang and the 3 girls to the Halloween party.

ok people sorry this isn't longer my cable went out so now I can't watch InuYasha tonight so I'm bummed.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

People!I NEED reviews!if I don't get reviews I'm not going to write any more of this fan-fic.so if you like this fan-fic PLEASE REVIEW!

-Mikomi


	6. Attack of the blond slut!

Ok people PLEASE REVIEW!I've only got 6 reviews!I feel so unloved.(

Discailmer: I do not own InuYasha but I do own Jane,Amanda,Allyssa, and Mackenzie.

The Inu gang and the 4 girls finally got to the halloween party."Ok we'll be at the party till 8 cause at 8 we'll go trick-or-treating ok?"Jane asked everyone."Sorry,I can't go trick-or-treating with you guys."Mackenzie said sadly."It's ok Mackenzie."Allyssa said at Mackenzie.The Inu gang and the 4 girls walked into the halloween party."woah..."Inuyasha said as he saw how many people were at the party.Allyssa ran off to greet her other friends Mark and Lizzie and Mackenzie ran off to the dance floor."ok you guys."Jane said as she turned to the Inu gang."Please don't leave the house untill I say we can ok?"The Inu gang all said yes but loveable Inuyasha replyed with a "keh".Inuyasha and Kagome made they way to the snack table when a 15 year old blond in a bunny costume,(A/N:you know those bunny costumes that are like a strapless swim suit with tights and tall high heels and bunny ears?)walked up to Inuyasha."hey,handsome,"she cooed."Why don't you ditch little miss school girl there and come with me?"she said as she pressed the tips of her chest to his.Kagome was steaming by the actions of this blond slut and Inuyasha looked very,very confused."HE'S MINE!"screamed Kagome at the blond."HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF BITCH!"with that the blond walked off to flirt with a guy in a vampire costume.

sorry everyone that this is so short but it a school night and I have to go to bed now.-glares daggers at mom-


	7. meh 1st cliff hanger!

Hello peoples. I'm at my friend's house and she's forcing me to write this. So yeah

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of the gang (I might own Shippo)

Sango walked about the party bored when she saw Miroku flirting with the blond slut person.Sango was enraged. But Sango saw the advantage. She saw a guy standing by Miroku.She walked up the to the guy and said "Hello hottie," sango said, the guy was tall and had spiky black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. "Hey," he said. Miroku turned around to see the one he loooved flirting with a Canadian. Miroku couldn't stand it any longer." BACK OFF MY GIRL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!' He screamed at the guy, he then walked up to him and started whacking him on the head with his staff. The guy got a conconcion and was driven off to the hospital. "What the hell was that you jerk!' Sango to Miroku" Um…" he said and walked behind her and…

Well I made a cliffie!MOWAHAHAHAHAHA!I'm evil.hehehehe.

Bre (my Friend) I HELPED!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2!

Ok people I only ask 1 thing.REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS! If you like this story and want it to continue please review!

-Mikomi


	9. Jake the Kagome hater!

_Recap:"What the hell was that you jerk!' Sango to Miroku" Um…" he said and walked behind her and…_

Groped her!Now Sango was steaming like a tea pot ready to boil over."YOU PERVERTED MONK!"Screamed Sango.To Miroku it looked like Sango had grown 3 times her normal size and Miroku shinked.The party suddenly became quiet and watched the poor monk,(A/N. Not!)be beaten to mush by the young demon slayer.Jane sighed as she watched the couple fight.Amanda cheered Sango on as Sango dumped the whole bowl of punch on Miroku's head.Jane looked at her watch and gasped at the time."INUYASHA,KAGOME,SANGO,MIROKU,SHIPPO,AMANDA,ALLYSSA TIME TO GO!"Yelled Jane and all 7 people were by her side within seconds.

"Ok, how does this trick-or-treating work?"asked Inuyasha looking at his candy bag."I told you already Inuyasha!Idiot..."Jane said very annoyed.Jane looked over to where she saw Jake walking towards them."Yo ness Jake!"Jane said,"I would like you to meet the Inuyasha gang!".Jake walked over to Kagome and started to kick her.HARD."Bitch!You did Inuyasha while he was sleeping!"Jake yelled at Kagome.(A/N.Jake is a Kagome hater I have no clue why.)Allyssa Ninga kicked him in the back of the neck which made him pass out."Ok,lets just leave him here..."said Amanda.Inuyasha helped Kagome up off the ground and they started walking again.

The Inu gang and the three girls came aross a haunted house that telling by how many people were running out of it screaming their heads off was pretty scary.The 3 girls looked at Inuyasha and Kagome then at eachother with a evil smile on their faces.They had a idea.


	10. The haunted house

They walked into the haunted house and they heard a faint song playing.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me

Kagome got creeped out when the song stoped play and the hall got darker and held on to Inuyasha's arm.Jane, Allyssa and, Amanda looked back at them and giggled.Their plan was working.All of the sudden a skull dropped from the ceiling. Jane went up to it and started poking it."hey guys i think its real! awsome!"Jane squealed.She picked the skull up and Sango and Kagome looked at Jane as if she was crazy."this going to look so cool in my room!"Jane said as she put the skull in her candy bag.They turns the corner and saw Fake blood dripping off the ceiling.Now Kagome was officialy scared out of her mind!"Hey Kagome?"Inuyasha said to Kagome."Can you um...let go of my arm before you break it!"Inuyasha whined."Oh sorry Inuyasha!"Kagome said as she stopped holding Inuyasha's arm for dear life.They all heard a loud smacking sound and Sango yelling "Pervert!".The 3 girls and Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Miroku was sporting a brand new red hand print on his cheek.They sighed and started walking again.

People help me!I ran out of scary ideas for the haunted house!Help me by reviewing and telling me your ideas!Thank you!


	11. The evil little devil dolls!

Ok people new rule:If you read this fan-fic...YOU MUST REVIEW!I so unloved that I only got 13 reviews.

"aw...look at the little mutant doll!"Allyssa said as she picked up a little doll that looked like someone took some random parts off other dolls and sewed them all together to make one really ugly doll.All of the sudden its eyes started to glow red and it said in a erie little voice."Hi I want to kill you..."."OH MY GOD!"screamed Allyssa and she threw it at the wall."Hi I want to kill you!"said a million voices behind them.They all turned around to see a whole bunch of the creepy little devil dolls walking towards them with there eyes glowing red.Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms,Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms, Sango jumped into Miroku's arms,Amanda jumped into Jane's arms, Jane jumped into Allyssa's arms,and Allyssa jumped into Miroku's arms so basically Miroku was holding on to 4 screaming girls and Inuyasha was holding 1 screaming girl and a screaming(like a girl I may add) kitsune.They all started running for their sad pointless lifes."WIND TUNNEL!"screamed Miroku as he opened up his hell hole and sucked in the creepy devil dolls to their doom."Wow Miroku your useful sometimes!"Jane said while patting Miroku's head."I'm not a dog you know..."Miroku said annoyed.Inuyasha put Kagome down but she wouldn't let got of his arm.Which she was crushing."Uh...Kagome you can let go of my arm now..."Inuyasha said in pain.But Kagome held on to his arm tighter.Jane walked up to Kagome and looked at her."I think she's in shock..."Jane said to Inuyasha,"She won't move or talk for a bit.I think you might have to carry her Inuyasha."Jane said looking up at Inuyasha.Um..ok..."Inuyasha said with a blush creeping on his face.Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and Kagome let go of his arm and grabbed on to the front his robe of the fire rat.Jane walked over to Amanda and Allyssa and gave them a thumbs up.They smiled.Their plan was working.


	12. Kidnapped

-munches on sugar cookie-THANK YOU FOR THE SUGAR COOKIE BABYBANANNA616!Well on wards to the story!

Kagome was out of shock and now walking beside Inuyasha.All of the sudden a evil laugh rang though the hall way."Hey guys I think it came from behind this door."Jane said and pointed to a door that was painted red.A deep blood red.A chain saw started up behind the door.But something just wasn't right.The evil laugh once agian rang though the hall way and following it a scream.Jane took out her shurikens and so did Allyssa.Since Allyssa and Jane took out their weapons Inuyasha put his hand on the tetsiaga,(sp?)Sango grasped her big boomarang and,Miroku gripped his staff."Allyssa..."Jane said her voice cracking."I don't think this a fake haunted house...I think its a real one.".Allyssa gasped.Kagome gripped the sleeve of Inuyasha's robe on the fire rat.Slowly but surely blood leaked out from the bottom of the door."Guys..."Jane said near a whisper."RUN!"She screamed as she whirled around and started running almost as fast as Inuyasha.Everyone started running."There's no god damn way out!"Inuyasha yelled behind him at everyone else."Inuyasha!"Yelled Kagome who was on Inuyasha's back."Use the wind scar!"."Good idea Kagome!"Inuyasha said to Kagome.Knowing that the chain saw noise was coming closer to them every second Inuyasha pulled out the tetsiaga(sp?) and yelled,"WIND SCAR!".Nothing happened.He looked down and saw that the tetsiaga haddened transformed.Before he knew it Kagome was being dragged off knocked out by a invisable force.Jane jumped at it with a shuriken in each hand but when right though it and hit the floor hard.Jane moaned in pain as it dragged Kagome over her.Inuyasha when at chase after Kagome but before he knew it Kagome was gone.


	13. We're off to find Kagome!

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha.He got no answer."Inuyasha,"Jane said getting up off the floor,"Use your nose!"."Very good idea Jane!"Miroku said as his hand inched to Sango's butt."PERVERT!"Screamed Sango as she slapped Miroku giving him a new red hand print on his cheek.Amanda took Miroku's staff and hit him on the head with it."There's no time to be a pervert Miroku!We have to find Kagome!"Amanda said giving him back him staff.Inuyasha sniffed the room for a seond the yelled"I found her scent!"And Inuyasha was off running following the scent.The rest of the Inu gang and the 3 girls quickly followed after.

Sorry this chappie is so short but Hurricane wilma is here and its like all cold and windy so I wanna go outside and try to fly!


	14. Bobo the freaky clown dude

I'm SO sorry people!I've had writer's block!-all gasp- Well to make it up to you I shall write a long chappie!

Inuyasha suddenly stopped in front of the blood red door.Allyssa ninja kicked the door open.Well really she kicked the door off the hinges but thats not the point."OH MY GOD ITS PENNYWISE!"Screamed Amanda as she looked at the freaky dude in a clown costume holded a bucher knife over Kagome's neck."I'm not Pennywise you idiot!I'm bobo."The freaky clown said in a matter-of-a-factly voice."Inuyasha!"Screamed Kagome knowing she was on the virge of death.Inuyasha jumped at the clown but the clown was to quick for him.Befoes Inuyasha knew it he was sticking to the wall.No matter how much he struggled he couldn't get lose.In seconds Sango,Miroku,and Shippo were also stuck to the wall."Fools!"squealed the clown,"You dare inerupe me!I only need one more thing to finsh builded my beutiful wife!"He said pointed to the uglist defigured thing in the form of a woman."Ok she's not that beutiful but I just need this girls heart to finsh my wife!"He said as he pointed to Kagome.Jane Thought quickly.She was the smartest girl in school and always had plans if something went wrong."Amanda!"Screamed Jane,"Start screaming your frickin' head off!".Amanda did what she was told and started screaming like there was no tomorrow.The clown shut his eyes ans covered his ears in pain."Allyssa!"Jane yelled at Allyssa,"Knock out the freaky clown dude!".Allyssa nodded her head and ninja kicked that clown in the back of the neck which caused him to pass out.Amanda stopped screaming and was red faced as she inhaled deeply.Jane quickly ran over to Kagome and untied her.Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo dropped for the wall.Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hung on to him for dear life."Let's see who's behind the mask...ooohhh it feels like I'm in scooby-doo!"Allyssa squealed.Allyssa walked over to Bobo and pulled off the mask to see...

THE END!

not really.hehehe I bet you would have been pissed off at me if I ended it there.so on with the show!-cough-I mean fan-fic.

A gross slimly toad demon!(A/N:like that toad demon in episode 8).Allyssa screamed in disgust and jumped back."Demon begone!"Yelled Miroku as he slammed the pointy end of his staff on the demon's head.The demon screamed in pain then vanished."Let's go."Inuyasha said as he gently put the sjaking Kagome on his back.Inuyasha punched a hole in the wall and everyone stepped out into the cool outside air.Jane yawned and looked at her watch."Wow we were in that house longer then I thought."Jane Said,"it's midnight.".Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back and Shippo had fallen asleep on Mioku's head.

When everyone got back to Jane's house,Jane and Allyssa were waaay too tired to bring the inu gang bavk to there time.Inuyasha instatly fell asleep in the couch (with Kagome still on his back.),Miroku kinda fell onto the coffee table and fell asleep,Shippo rolled off Miroku's head on fell asleep on a over stuffed pillow,and Sango kinda just fell on the floor and slept there.The 3 girls walked into Jane's room and fell asleep.


	15. Mackenzie returns last chappie

-is sobbing eyes out- ADULT SWIM CANNCELED THE NEW INUYASHA EPISODES!Why?

Inuyasha woke with a start.Someone was screaming.Kagome woke up too.The screaming was coming from Jane's room.Inuyasha and Kagome ran into Jane's room to see Jane sitting on her bed,in froggy pjs,pointing and screaming at the tv.Jane looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and yelled"Adult swim cannceled Inuyasha on saturday!" then start to sob."Adult swim cannceled...me?"Inuyasha said confused.Kagome walked over to Jane and started to pat her back."It's going to be ok."she said.Jane looked up and glared at Kagome."It's not going to be ok!"Yelled Jane,"I'm never ever going to see the last episode in english!".Jane suddenly perked up."Hey guy you wanna watch the most single best tv show ever?"They nodded their head and sat down the the mini couch.Jane grabbed the remote and poked the two numbers 5 and 8.Inuyasha was just starting.The episode the was on today was episode 48 "Return To Where We First Met".Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing the whole episode.When it ended Jane looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and said while getting a tissue "That episode always makes me cry."then blowing her nose.Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and started hugging her."Hey they're children in the room...ew I think it's oozing puss!"Said Jane looking down at a cut in her hand.Inuyasha stopped hugging a very confused Kagome and fell asleep on the floor.Jane stopped poking her little pussy cut on her hand and fell asleep on her bed.Kagome shortly after on the mini couch.

**Next Day**

Everyone had woken up and was now sitting around the dineing room table.Jane,Allyssa and Amanda walking out of the kitchen carrying huge plates of pancakes and bacon.They set the plates of food on the table and everyone attacked that food like they hadn't eaten in days.Allyssa pulled Jane and Amanda out of the feeding frenzie."I'm lucky I got out of there still with my hand!"Jane said breathing heavily."STOP!"Screamed Amanda.Everyone looked at Amanda."We shall watch...Charlie and the chocolate factory(a/n:the newer version)!"Amanda said holding up the Charlie and the chocolate dvd."WILLY WONKA IS SO HOT!"Screamed Jane and Allyssa.CRASH!"I HAVE COME TO SAVE THE MEXICAN JUMPING BEANS!"Screamed Mackenzie as she jumped threw the window."Dude you busted my window!"Jane yelled at Mackenzie."Whatever..."Mackenzie said poking Miroku's head."Well Mackenzie we were just about to watch Charlie and the chocolate factory wanna watch too?"Allyssa said to Mackenzie."Sure!"She said and walked into the living room.Everybody when into the living room and watched Charlie and the chocolate factory.

"Ok you guys its time from you to go back to your own time."Jane said sadly.Mackenzie started to sob.Allyssa slapped Mackenzie and Mackenzie acted like she hadn't started sobbing in the first place.Everyone walked out of Jane's house and walked into the woods to the little wooden fort.After going over a little homemade brige made with random sticks and super glue,Convinceing Mackenzie that she wasn't a monkey and get her to stop swinging on the vines,Saveing Jane from a snake because she just HAD to poke it,Hiting Miroku with a large stick because he was being a pervert,jumping on rocks to get to the other side of the river,and peeling Inuyasha off the ground because Kagome sat him too much they finally got to the fort."Bye People!"yelled Mackenzie at the Inu gang.Jane and Allyssa started reading from the book and in a puff of smoke...the Inu gang was gone.

Fin.


End file.
